


Kuroo's Got Something Big

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Florida, Large Cock, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: On a rainy afternoon, Kenma discovers Kuroo's sercet.





	Kuroo's Got Something Big

It was a rainy Thursday evening in Gainesville, FL and I was sprawled out on the couch watching Netflix when I received three texts in quick succession from an unknown number:

"Hey Kuroo

It's Kenma

What's up?"

Kenma? I searched my memory in vain for a few seconds until another message appeared: "We met at Angela's party last weekend."

I remembered now. 5'6.5, blonde hair with black roots, and cat-like golden eyes. Cute, honestly. He was from Sendai like me and it was totally refreshing to see another Japanese person. He was studying mechanical engineering while I was studying computer engineering at the University of Florida. We'd played a game of beer pong together and chatted for a while about classes and life in America and baseball afterwards. I texted back. "Hey man, what's going on?"

"You know Marco Melendez, right?"

"You could say that. Why?"

"Well I know this is pretty weird but honestly, I overheard him talking about how your dick and I kind of wanted to know if it was true."

"Haha, what did he say?"

"Umm, he said you were huge, lol."

Since we don't know each other, I'll skip the false modesty and say that I do have a big dick, and honestly I've always been proud of it. It's about fourteen inches long and three inches around, and hearing bottoms squeal about how full it makes them when it goes deep and hits the right spots is just about my favorite thing in the world.

I supposed I wasn't shocked that Marco had been talking about it; he was a Cuban twink-ish guy from Miami I'd hooked up with a few weeks ago, and in retrospect he seemed like the sort to go around gossiping about his sex life. Not all gay men are size queens, but Marco certainly was; he'd gazed up at me with wide-open eyes, gasping "you'resobigyou'resobig" as I slid my big cock into his tight bubble butt, and that was before I'd fucked him into a gasping, quivering mess until he shot a huge load all over his chest.

I adjusted my package in my sweatpants. I was getting hard thinking about this. And then I thought, well, why not let my admirer see? I was surprised by the turn the conversation had taken - Kenma had never even pinged my gaydar when I met him - but he was hot, so what the hell?

I hauled out my fat semi-hard cock, snapped a picture, and sent it to him with a message: "Idk about that man, what do you think?"

"Fuck dude, that's amazing. How big is it hard?"

That message got me pretty close to fully hard, but rather than sending a picture I decided to just reel him in. "Why don't you come over and find out?"

It was a few minutes before he responded to that and I wondered what was going on in his head. I had wandered into the kitchen to make a snack by the time he finally answered. "Ok, but you can't tell anyone about this, alright?"

Did that mean he was closeted? It seemed to me that the time for discretion was probably before sending random text messages asking for dick pics rather than after, but sure, whatever. I reassured him that it was fine and I was the soul of discretion, and gave him my address. It turned out that he lived only a ten minute walk from me so it wasn't long before there was a knock on my door.

He was even cuter than I remembered, honestly; he had a preppy polo on that flattered his broad shoulders and a bashful nervous smile. "Hey Kenma, come on in," I said. "How's it going? You want a beer?"

It turned out that he'd already had a few drinks, which didn't surprise me, but we decided to have one more together. I grabbed a couple of PBRs and we sat down on the couch. I can't even remember what we talked about for 10 or 15 minutes, but he'd obviously been nervous when he came in, and chatting like we were just buddies seemed to put him at ease. Finally, as I was reaching the end of my beer, I decided he was waiting for me to take charge and figured I'd go for it.

"So, when are you gonna ask to see it?" I said.

He gulped visibly and his eyes flickered down to my crotch and back up as he laughed nervously. "Honestly I don't know what got into me, man. I just, I overheard Marco talking to his friend about you and for some reason I just kept thinking about it, and then I was out and I got drunk, and, god." He covered his eyes with his hand. "I still can't believe I just texted you like that."

"Hey, I didn't mind. I mean, I thought you were cute anyway."

"Well, thanks. But I, I mean, I'm not gay. Bi, I guess, probably. But I also just kinda have a thing for... yeah."

"A thing for what?" I said, giving him an innocent grin. I wanted to see if he'd say it.

He laughed. "Fine. A thing for big dicks."

"So are you gonna ask?"

"Can I see it?"

"See what?" I asked. My smirk was probably jumping off my face at that point.

He gave another nervous laugh, turning cherry red. It was adorable and made me want to see how far I could push him. He got the words out despite a slight stammer: "C-can I see your big dick?"

I stood up and walked over in front of him, putting my crotch level with his face. I took his hand, pressed it against my bulge for a moment, and slid it into my sweatpants. I wasn't wearing underwear, so he had easy access. "You just gotta pull it out."

His big hand cupped my cock and balls as he pulled them out of my sweatpants and underwear. My fat package was still mostly soft, but feeling his fingers tremble and wiggle as he held it was making it quickly plump up. "It's soft and it's still bigger than mine hard," he said quietly, almost to himself.

"Why don't you play with it and get it hard?" I suggested.

He nodded, continuing to stare at it as if transfixed. The unabashed awe in this stud's eyes as he gazed at my cock was just about the hottest thing I'd ever seen, and I got hard quickly as his fingers continued to tease it. My cock expanded past the hand he'd been holding it in and continued to grow towards him as I got hard until the tip was just a few inches from his face.

I wiggled my hips just a little to make all fourteen inches swing back and forth in his face. "What do you think?"

"It's fucking huge," he gasped, staring at it slack-jawed.

"You like it?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you kiss it?"

He just kept staring without responding, so I brought it forward an inch or two, and his lips moved forward to meet it. He kissed the tip tentatively, just for a moment, but when I started to slide the fat mushroom head into his mouth he took it willingly until the whole head was inside. His eyes closed as his tongue swirled around it, and I sighed contentedly as he explored every millimeter of my cockhead.

I wanted to slide it further into his mouth, but from the angle we were at I was afraid of getting nicked by teeth, so I pulled out. His eyes opened and he looked almost forlorn at the loss of my cock.

"Don't worry, you can have some more," I said, yanking my pants all the way off and sitting down next to him. "Why don't you get between my legs?"

He obeyed, moving off the couch and onto the floor in one fluid motion, kneeling between my legs and wrapping a trembling hand around my cock as he started to slowly stroke it. His fingertips just barely met around my girth.

"You like playing with this big dick?" I asked.

Kenma nodded, still staring at it while his hand stroked away. I grabbed the base and wiggled it back and forth in his grip; his eyes followed it like a hypnotized man following a metronome.

"You wanna suck it?"

He looked conflicted, even though he'd just had the head in his mouth a moment ago. I wondered what he needed to hear.

"There's a big drop of precum on the head of this big cock from you stroking it. You see it?"

"Uh-huh." He stroked a little faster, eyes fixed on it.

"Looks tasty, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You want to make this big dick feel good, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Tell me."

A pause, then he mumbled without meeting my eyes: "I wanna make this big dick feel good."

"Then lick that precum off my big cock."

Slowly, slowly, his head moved forward and his lips wrapped around the tip in a French kiss as his tongue flicked back and forth, nimbly licking up every drop of precum and easing the whole head back inside his mouth.

"Taste good?"

"Mm-hmm," he said, without removing my cock.

"Go a little deeper and I'll give you some more."

Despite his initial reluctance, it was clear that Kenma knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted my big cock and he wanted as much of it as he could take. I had been worried that this was going to be a toothy blowjob, but either he was a natural or he'd done this a few times before. I laid my head back, closed my eyes, and groaned as I reveled in the feeling of having my cock sucked. I felt him start to bob up and down, easily taking the first six inches or so with his lips wrapped tightly around it and his tongue flicking back and forth.

After a minute or two I opened my eyes to watch this sexy stud suck my cock. I weaved my fingers through his hair and started playing with it. "Fuck yeah, you're sucking that big dick so good."

He looked up at me. "Mm-hmm?"

Having him look at me like that, eyes full of lust and worship, made me suddenly want to see him naked. "Take your clothes off," I said, pulling it out of his mouth so he wouldn't be distracted.

He stood up and his clothes flew off, and I yanked my shirt off to join him. His body was even hotter than I'd expected; his chest was thin but svelte and while he didn't quite have a six-pack, he had that truly delicious v-shape to his lower abs leading down to a rock-hard cock. I didn't have long to look, though, because the second he'd finished stripping he was back on his knees, sucking my cock like his life depended on it and using his hand to jerk the part of the shaft he couldn't get in his mouth.

"Fuck yeah, you need that dick, don't you?"

He looked up again, making eye contact, and moaned around my cock in response.

"You like sucking this cock?"

Moan.

"You like making this big dick feel good?"

Moan.

"You like servicing it?"

Moan.

"You like being a little slut for this big cock?"

That one came out without thinking about it, and for half a moment I wondered if I'd gone too far, but I was rewarded by an even louder moan and Kenma sucking even more frantically. Since he clearly liked it, I decided to lean in.

"Yeah? Are you my little cockslut?"

Moan.

I grabbed his hair with my hand, guiding him up and down. "My bitch?"

Moan.

"You like being my cocksucker?"

Kenma gave a moan that was almost a whimper and started jerking his hard cock furiously with his free hand. I moved his head up and down a little more roughly for a little while, pushing him down farther than he'd been going until I heard him gag after taking about ten inches. I let go, not wanting to push him too hard, but even after I'd released his head he kept moving up and down at the same pace like he was desperate to make me cum. And I was getting damn close - I usually like my blowjobs to last much longer, but I needed to feed this stud my load so bad my balls were throbbing.

"Oh yeah, you're such a good fucking cocksucker," I said, the dirty talk pouring from my lips. I always curse like a sailor when I'm about to cum in an obedient cocksucker's mouth. "You make this big dick feel so fucking good. You're gonna make me fucking cum, are you ready for that?"

"Mm-hmmm!"

"You want that, cocksucker? You want me to cum in this slutty mouth? Fuck yeah, I'm going to feed you a big fucking load and make you swallow every drop! Take that fucking load from my big cock! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm cumming!"

I threw my head back and roared as an intense orgasm ripped through my body, gagging Kenma on my cock as I shot rope after rope of cum into his mouth. His throat worked furiously to take my load until he finally sputtered on the last shot and a little bit of cum dribbled out of the side of his lips. As I came down from my orgasm, I reached out with one finger to scoop it up and feed it to him - he sucked it off my finger eagerly - before collapsing back onto the couch cushion.

"Oh my god, dude, that was intense," I said, laughing and running a hand through my black hair. I looked down and saw that Kenma hadn't cum yet; he was panting and still stroking his hard cock. "Come on up here," I told him, slapping the couch next to me.

He got up and plopped himself down next to me; earlier we'd been sitting at opposite ends of the couch, but now we were close enough that our legs were touching. "You good, man?" I asked.

"Never better," he said. "Holy shit."

"That's good. I was a little worried you were going to freak out afterwards."

"Well, hopefully I don't after I cum. But I liked it a lot."

I reached over and started to tease his cock with my fingers, running them gently up and down it. He was maybe a little below-average in size, but was still rock hard. "I want you to feel good. Because I want you to like sucking my big dick."

"Oh, god." His cock pulsed and a drop of precum welled up on the tip.

"Was my big cock everything you dreamed of?"

He reached over and started playing with my mostly soft cock the way I was playing with his. "Yeah. You're so fucking big, it's crazy. I can't believe it."

"You liked when I called you names too?"

"God, yes. When you called me cocksucker, I just..." He shivered and trailed off into a laugh.

"You just what?"

"I just... really wanted your cum."

"That's hot." I wrapped my hand around his cock and started stroking him more steadily.

"But I also wanted to keep sucking it," he said, and laughed again.

"Honestly, usually I don't like to cum that fast. But I couldn't hold back, it was so hot seeing you like that."

"How do you usually like it?"

"Long and slow," I said, dragging out the "o" sounds.

"Damn, that sounds like fun too."

"You wanna suck me that way?"

"Yeah. I wanna try."

I definitely wanted him to try, but it was going to be a few minutes before I was ready. "How about we have another beer, and then you can have another load?"

"Sounds good to me, man."


End file.
